


Stay alive

by Ademon13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Army, Established Relationship, Gen, Maes Hughes Lives, Parental Maes Hughes, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Маэс Хьюз выжил в Ишваре. Почему бы ему не уцелеть при встрече с гомункулом, склонным недооценивать людские возможности?
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Gracia Hughes
Kudos: 3





	Stay alive

Наносить резкий удар в таком состоянии было... не очень хорошей идеей. Впрочем, другого варианта выжить или хотя бы ранить врага напоследок боевое прошлое не подсказывало.

Р-раз! Острая боль вспыхнула в плече, охватила голову. В глазах Маэса Хьюза потемнело, а тело безвольным мешком сползло по стене, оставляя бурый след раскроенным плечом. Болтающаяся на проводе телефонная трубка заворчала усталым голосом полковника Мустанга.

“Если ты снова позвонил чтобы потрепаться о своей дочке…”  
“Алло?”  
“Хьюз!”  
“Хьюз?...”  
“ХЬЮЗ!”

Не успевший нажать на курок Энви замер в недоумении. Он стоял посреди пустого сквера в обличье какой-то тётки, как полный идиот целясь в безжизненное тело у своих ног. 

Да, гомункул был о людях не лучшего мнения, но они обычно сопротивлялись и старались подороже продать свои копеечные жизни, а этот, похоже... сам… того? 

“ХЬЮЗ, ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, ОТВЕ…”

Поморщившись, Энви повесил трубку. Орущий аппарат раздражал не меньше общего идиотизма ситуации. Гомункул надеялся на драку, а получил унылые пререкания и внезапную смерть врага. В чём дело? Этот мужик — военный, и вроде не дурак, не немощный — сумел ведь удрать от Страсти…

Ах, то-о-очно.

По кителю полезшего куда не просят идиота расплылось тёмное пятно, липко блестевшее в свете уличного фонаря: слишком много крови, чтобы продолжать сражаться. Выходит, рана, нанесённая Страстью, была серьёзнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. И зачем было дёргать Энви почём зря? Проследить за тем, чтобы свою догадку офицер унёс в могилу? 

Он больше никому ничего не расскажет: люди умирают, если из них вытечет слишком много крови, а её здесь было предостаточно. Ещё и хотел на него, Энви, напасть, ха. А теперь лежит тут мешком из костей и плоти, вот умора!

Пинок — но ни стона, ни вздоха тело не издало. Мерзкое зрелище.

— Какие же вы, люди, жалкие, — усмехнулся гомункул и, избавившись от облика женушки покойного, пошёл прочь. У него было полно дел, да и вдалеке показались военные: скоро труп обнаружат, но едва ли найдут здесь врача для экстренной реанимации. 

Энви не подозревал, что люди куда крепче, чем ему казалось.

***

Никто не звонит по открытой линии ночью для того, чтобы просто помолчать в трубку.

Почувствовав неладное, Рой сразу же позвонил Грейсии, но та тоже ничего не могла сказать: Маэс дома в тот вечер так и не появился. А в скором времени из столицы пришли тревожные вести: прямо у Центрального штаба на жизнь подполковника Хьюза было совершено покушение, и чудо, что его нашли достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть доставить в больницу.

Рой был там уже к утру. Палата без окон, вооружённая охрана на входе, дрожащая Грейсия с припухшими от слёз глазами… и много вопросов.

— Это не Шрам, — оборвал он робкий шёпоток охраняющего палату сержанта. — Во-первых, подполковник Хьюз не госалхимик: Шрам убивал только их, а не всех подряд, кто участвовал в Ишварской кампании, иначе восток был бы наводнён трупами военных…

Грейсия всё же всхлипнула: бедная женщина пережила ужасную ночь и явно не была в состоянии обсуждать произошедшее, ещё и в таком ключе. Правильно оценив ситуацию, Риза приобняла её и достаточно быстро уговорила вернуться домой, к дочери. Рой даже немного позавидовал такому дару убеждения: на его собственное предложение уйти из больницы Грейсия ответила таким яростным отказом, что ещё мгновение — и одним тяжело раненным здесь стало бы больше.

Проследив, чтобы за женой друга плотно закрылась дверь, Рой продолжил, рассеянно оглядывая узкий коридор перед палатой, в котором они стояли:

— Шрам убивает по-другому. А ещё он ответственно подходит к своим убийствам. Единственного выжившего после встречи с ним — алхимика, между прочим — мы едва отбили целым отрядом, а Хьюз был один, в безлюдном месте. Нет. Тут что-то другое.

Стоило дождаться, пока друг придёт в себя, но врачи не давали никаких гарантий и точных прогнозов. Рана была глубокой, задевала кость, кровопотеря — почти критическая. Но почему убийца не завершил начатое? Испугался лишних глаз? Думал, что Хьюз уже мёртв? 

...и не решит ли преступник вернуться, пока жертва не пришла в себя? 

Рой опустился на стул для посетителей, прикрывая глаза. Пусть убийца приходит, прознав, что палату сторожат два зелёных юнца, пусть. Стоит подумать, как обеспечить другу надёжную охрану.

***

Хьюзу снились собственные похороны.

Гроб на плечах военных, флаг Аместриса, фюрер, прощальная речь — всё это он уже видел на похоронах бригадного генерала Грана, да и в Ишваре цинковых ящиков повидал достаточно. Эх, снова эти дурацкие сны! Нет бы Грейсия приснилась… 

Но что-то заставила Маэса насторожиться. Он обратил внимание на могильный камень и похолодел, увидев на нём своё имя. Смерть при исполнении? Вы что, смеётесь, нельзя ему умирать! 

Какой-какой год? Нет, он не может умереть так рано, это ошибка! Что за шутки? Просыпайся! Просыпайся, Хьюз, опоздаешь на работу и придется задержаться допоздна!

А что если этот сон — и не сон вовсе? Как он заснул? В кровати, на диване, за собственным столом? Вроде нет… Хорошо, Хьюз, успокойся и вспомни, о чем ты думал перед сном? Точно! Надо успеть сообщить Рою, что с армией большая беда… но что именно? Думай, думай, эта информация должна спасти Аместрис!

Но все рациональные мысли мгновенно вытеснил детский плач. Что здесь делает Элисия?! Кто привёл малышку на похороны? Нет-нет-нет, его принцесса не должна остаться сиротой в три года, это бесчеловечно! Он обещал вернуться домой пораньше…

Домой. Безрадостная картина похорон надломилась — и Маэс рухнул в пустоту, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать в рукаве один из своих тычковых ножей. 

Ломило всё тело. Ха, хуже чем после попойки на третьем курсе военной академии. Грейсия тогда назвала его придурком и отказалась идти на свидание…

Грейсия. Любимая. Самая лучшая. 

Это её голос. Совершенно точно её! Плывя в этой бесконечной пустоте, Маэс услышал, что она его зовёт — и он наконец понял, куда нужно стремиться всей душой чтобы…

Прийти в себя на больничной койке. Не помня совершенно ничего после своего обещания вернуться домой пораньше.

***

Хьюз снова всех удивил: несмотря на тяжесть ранения, его состояние быстро стабилизировалось, и уже через неделю врачи разрешили визиты. По поводу усиленной охраны распорядился сам фюрер, но Роя охватила смутная тревога на грани с паранойей, так что всю неделю либо он, либо майор Армстронг находились в коридоре перед палатой больного. То, как упорно их пытались выгнать, только подпитывало опасения.

Но речь пошла не об этом.

— Врачи говорят, твоя амнезия временная.

Хьюз хмуро кивнул. Опутанный датчиками и трубками, он почти сливался цветом лица с больничной простыней и выглядел откровенно болезненно. Но, главное, живой.

— Хотел бы я знать, кто на тебя напал. Расследование не даёт результатов: никаких значимых улик, а нашедшие тебя сержанты не видели преступника…  
— Потому что в отделе расследований сейчас без меня остались одни бездельники, да зануды. Даже поговорить не о чем, представляешь? — Хьюз слабо улыбнулся, и не задумываясь о том, что говорить с ним перестали все, кроме Алекса, примерно в то время, когда он стал терроризировать отдел рассказами о дочке. — Вот выйду отсюда, и работа пойдёт.

В голосе Маэса не было страха, словно это кто-то другой чуть не умер неделю назад. Рой глубоко вздохнул. Он не знал, как друг отреагирует на его следующие слова.

— Я считаю, что тебе опасно оставаться в Центре. К тебе не приставишь круглосуточную охрану, а убийца может вернуться, — Хьюз поморщился и беззвучно чертыхнулся. Иллюзий относительно своей боеготовности он не питал. Умирать не хотелось. — Ты хотел передать мне настолько важную информацию, что тебя попытались убить в спешке, без подготовки… А то, что ты звонил по открытой линии, хотя мог воспользоваться штабным телефоном, даёт основания полагать, что ты узнал то, что нельзя было доверить армии.

Хьюз снова кивнул. Мысли ворочались в его голове неохотно, приглушаемые действием анальгетиков. Говорят, сильно ему досталось. Но за что? Кому он за один день умудрился перейти дорогу, да ещё так, что убийцу подослали? И откажется ли этот кто-то от своих намерений? Едва ли.

Придвинувшись ближе к кровати, Рой вполголоса изложил план. Ранение было серьёзным, потребуется время на восстановление, и даже при объявлении военного положения в такой ситуации офицера не стали бы принуждать к выходу на службу. Командование не будет возражать против отпуска…

— Тем более я и сам собирался его взять, — активно закивал Маэс. — Пусть кто-нибудь другой разгребает рабочие завалы, меня и так чуть не убили при исполнении!

...купив билеты на запад, где когда-то жил его давно умерший отец, а сейчас пустовал ветхий домик в лесу, Хьюз, однако, сойдёт на полпути и повернёт на север, предъявляя при необходимости уже готовый поддельный паспорт. Конечно, на протяжении всего пути его будут незаметно сопровождать...

— Там сидеть без дела тебе быстро надоест — это раз. А, если покушение повторится, рядом всегда будут военные, на которых можно положиться.  
— Положиться? Это на генерала Рейвена-то? — Хьюз не сдержал смешка и тут же скривился от боли в раненом плече.   
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — с деланным легкомыслием воскликнул Рой, но глаза его оставались спокойными, предостерегающими. — Я знаю немало хорошеньких девушек на севере… Холодные они правда, как скалы, но если постараться, да главное кольцо снять не забыть...

Вот как. Северная Скала Бриггса. Маэс ужаснулся и восхитился одновременно. Восхитился лаконичностью и надежностью плана, а ужаснулся тому, как будет сложно заслужить уважение генерал-майора Армстронг, о суровости которой в столице ходили легенды. История с покушением дурно воняет, так что она вряд ли выгонит его. К тому же, служить в бриггсе желающих мало: работы много, начальство суровое, а климат — хуже некуда...

— Я не могу привезти туда семью, — вдруг понял Хьюз, и сердце его рухнуло вниз. 

План был хорош и полностью его устраивал — ровно до этого осознания. Как же так? Чуть не погибнув, он не может даже с семьёй находиться, не подвергая их опасности! А Грейсия? Как же сказать ей о том, что им придётся разъехаться по разным концам страны без возможности связаться — хуже чем во времена зачистки Ишвара! И Элисия… Никакой ребёнок не должен расти без отца, особенно его малютка! Это… это неприемлемо!

Рой неловко вздохнул: Маэс был его старым и единственным другом, но он совершенно не представлял, как можно поддержать в такой ситуации. Да и стоят ли слова сочувствия хоть цента, когда человеку, буквально помешанному на своей семье, приходится решиться на расставание с ней? Убегать, скрываться, жить под другим именем на протяжении месяцев, а, может, и лет. Не найдя подходящих слов утешения, Мустанг решил надавить на рациональность друга:

— Пока мы не найдём стоящих за этим покушением, ты в опасности. Как и все, кто рядом с тобой.  
— Понимаю, но… чёрт! — голос Хьюза дрогнул: сказывалось ранение и воспоминание о том, как час назад здесь плакала любимая жена. — Как я могу их оставить в такой момент? Совсем одних!   
— Они будут в безопасности, — пообещал Рой в надежде, что звучит достаточно убедительно. За дверью раздался громогласный бас Алекса, отвлекающего навостривших уши сержантов, и говорить можно было немного открытее. — Я договорился с хорошими людьми: не выдадут и, если что, помогут. Я лично их знаю и могу поручиться за безопасность. А место достаточно тихое, чтобы Грейсию и Элисию не нашли. Да и, уверен, искать не станут: ты ведь уедешь на другой конец страны.

Далеко… Маэс поморщился. Он знал, план хорош, и дураком не был, понимал необходимость скрыться. А Рой — человек, на чью верность можно положиться и чьим стратегиям можно доверять. Но сердце рвалось на части: в день свадьбы Маэс пообещал Грейсии, что ей никогда больше не придётся ждать его месяцами, гадая, жив он или нет. Он специально устроился на службу в отдел расследований, откуда мог возвращаться домой каждый вечер. А тут — уехать на несколько месяцев или лет! 

Сколько ещё слёз должны будут пролить за него жена и дочь?

— Я должен был их защитить, а не втягивать непойми во что ради непойми чего!   
— Ты точно не?…  
— Нет! — Хьюз не смог сдержать раздражения. — Помню, как обещал своей малышке вернуться домой пораньше, а после — ничего! Как назло!

Предательский голосок в голове подсказал, что, может, этот провал в памяти и к лучшему. Смог бы он уехать из столицы, сохранив тайну, которая едва не стоила ему жизни? Ведь не остался же в стороне от чего-то нехорошего, полез куда не просят — и чуть не истёк кровью на полу телефонной будки! Военный и следственный опыт подсказывали: дело было не в чьей-то постыдной личной тайне или неосторожном слове; проблема была серьёзной настолько, что стоящие за покушением решились на убийство прямо в Центральном штабе, рискуя раскрыть себя или не закончить начатое. Если только покушение не было делом рук кого-то достаточно могущественного… хотя нет, бред. Фюрер бы такого не допустил.

Фюрер… Не связано ли покушение и расследование братьев Элриков? В пятой исследовательской произошла достаточно грязная история, чтобы… Ай! От умственного усилия голова разболелась так резко, что Хьюз чуть не потерял сознание. Боль выкинула из головы лишние размышления, и мысли вернулись к необходимости расстаться с семьёй.

— Я найду их, Маэс, — голос Роя звучал так уверенно, что Хьюз невольно улыбнулся: этот амбициозный оболтус переживал за него до дрожи в руках. Со старыми боевыми товарищами и сослуживцами можно было выпить в баре раз в полгода, но настоящий друг остался лишь один. — Я найду и исполнителя, и заказчика. Найду и испепелю. Даю слово.

В комнате будто потемнело. Разговор принимал нехороший оборот, и Хьюзу совершенно не хотелось даже в мыслях возвращаться в Ишвар, где испепеление трупов было почти ежедневной рутиной. Поэтому предпочёл отшутиться:

— Если ты заимеешь репутацию пироманьяка, оставляющего за собой кучи обугленных трупов, фюрером не станешь.  
— Значит, сожгу так, что трупов не останется, — мрачно усмехнувшись, Рой махнул рукой, обрывая дальшейшие разговоры на эту тему. Типичный командирский жест: Маэс улыбнулся, вспоминая, как в академии они вдвоём отчаянно прокрастинировали, часами не способные закончить начатый разговор. Хорошее было время — но без Грейсии и Элисии не идеальное.  
— Кстати, жениться бы тебе…

Хьюз не пожалел о подколке: Рой вздрогнул, будто его огрели чем-то тяжелым по затылку, и тут же сменил свою жуткую мину убийцы на почти детское замешательство:

— Это… совсем не “кстати”!  
— Почему же? — Хьюз чувствовал навалившуюся после долгого разговора слабость, но ничто в мире не приносило ему большего удовлетворения, чем вид растерянного друга. — С твоими способностями и характером стоит иметь рядом человека, который вовремя тебя остановит.  
— У меня уже есть... такой человек, — Рой поспешно отвёл взгляд, смахнул с кителя несуществующую пыль, упорно делая вид, что собеседник не знает, о ком идёт речь.  
— Вот на ней и жениться, лет пять уже говорю…

Накопившийся стресс дал о себе знать: друзья вдруг расхохотались так громко, что в палату вбежал возмущённый врач и, презрев всяческую субординацию, почти пинками выгнал полковника Мустанга в коридор, придавая ускорение увесистой папкой с медицинскими документами.

— Рой!  
— А? — тот сунул голову в палату, рискуя быть обезглавленным дверью.  
— Дай мне увидеться с дочкой перед тем, как провожать.

Друг кивнул — и окончательно скрылся за дверью. 

Хьюз бессильно откинулся на подушку, твёрдо решив впредь экономить силы: он не мог позволить себе показаться на глаза Элисии таким же болезненным и слабым, как сейчас.

***

Внутри жилых помещений крепости Бригсса было достаточно тепло, чтобы снять верхнюю одежду и не бояться замёрзнуть насмерть, но сейчас Маэса Хьюза била крупная дрожь.

Что-то случилось, пока он спал, но мозг отказывался работать в нужном направлении. В предусмотрительно открытом на пустой странице блокноте появились лишь новые круги.

Почему ему снятся чёртовы круги? Бес его знает. Может, гадское подсознание зациклилось на беззаботных деньках военной академии, когда Рой только начинал изучать алхимию и рисовал свои алхимические штучки в любую свободную минуту, конкурируя с самим Хьюзом за бумагу, которую он хранил для писем Грейсии.

Маэс щёлкнул выключателем, и комнату осветила желтоватая лампа под низким потолком. Кровать соседа заправлена — видно, не ложился: нужен генерал-лейтенанту. Существование соседа вполне могло быть плодом постравматических галлюцинаций: ничего, кроме аккуратно разложенной в шкафу фомы, не выдавало его присутствия в этой комнате. На тумбочке неприметно лежала единственная личная вещь: запасные тёмные очки — не то, чем в эти времена может пренебречь ишварит.

Тумбочка самого Хьюза была по меркам Бриггса крайне захламлена: блокнот для записи возвращающихся после амнезии образов, письменные принадлежности, таблетки, две фотографии жены и дочери. Опрометчиво оставлять о себе столько информации, но как иначе не сойти с ума? 

Вот уже полгода Хьюз под чужой фамилией служил в Бриггсе, фактически сбежав из столицы. Оливия Армстронг так и сказала, не боясь задеть чувства собеседника и лишь констатируя факт. Маэс не мог отрицать очевидного: да, бежал. Да, искал защиты в крепости на краю мира, а предложить в обмен мог лишь свои знания “кабинетной крысы”, да посильный для раненого физический труд. Генерал-лейтенант осталась довольна обменом и сделала даже больше того, о чём её просили: скрыла данные о принятии на службу новичка и поселила его с тем, кто поможет в случае покушения.

Но покушения не произошло. Выходит, план удался.

Прошло время, и Хьюз привык к суровым условиям Бриггса. Он даже смог привести в порядок документы крепости, за что генерал-лейтенант получила благодарность от генерала Рейвена, которой, как сама выразилась, можно разве что подтереться… но самого Маэса за ответственную работу поблагодарила, а после выслушала рассказ об Элисии. Продержалась дольше многих, почти час пытаясь найти в историях из жизни трехлетней малышки тайный смысл или зашифрованное послание.

Генерал-лейтенант сказала тогда, что знать своих подчинённых — её долг как командира, но, ради всего святого, никаких больше двухчасовых разговоров о семье! Ха. Хороший она человек, честный. В столице таких не осталось.

Ещё Оливия помогла Хьюзу зарисовать портрет напавшей на него в архиве женщины. Страшно талантливые люди эти Армстронги! И отзывчивые, пусть с первого взгляда и не поймёшь: портрет нападавшей с примерным описанием способностей отправился с доверенным человеком прямо в центр, к Рою. Его бывший подчинённый, приписанный к крепости позднее, поведал, что женщину друг нашёл и уничтожил. А ещё Ватто Фарман обмолвился, что команда полковника Мустанга была расформирована вследствие того, что их предводитель влез во что-то нехорошее. Что-то связанное с бывшими заключёнными и серийными убийцами, одного из который Фарман охранял.

Большего о жизни за пределами крепости Хьюз не знал. Он не мог даже предположить, где сейчас его семья. Что с Грейсией и Элисией? Хорошо ли устроились они на новом месте? Не грозит ли им опасность бо́льшая, чем их скрывшемуся в вечной мерзлоте отцу и мужу? От этих мыслей спасала только работа, после которой оставались силы лишь на сон и еду.

Так почему же сейчас не получается заснуть?

Снова обратившись к блокноту, Хьюз прикрыл глаза. Кроме женщины, напавшей на него в библиотеке, он вспомнил немногое: какие-то расплывающиеся перед глазами документы, боль в плече, поиск чего-то в записной книжке на грани паники... он в тупике, у нападающего пистолет. И вот уже полгода подсознание упорно заставляло рисовать круги в почти бесполезном блокноте. Смыслил бы Маэс что-то в алхимии, стало бы, может, и легче, но ни вернуться в столицу, ни доверить свои мысли посторонним нельзя.

Будь рядом кто-нибудь, с кем можно было хотя бы обсудить всё это! Хьюз не привык подолгу молчать, и лишь лояльный начальник не давал другим офицерам вышвырнуть болтливого подполковника из отдела расследований. Формально за угрозу раскрытия тайны следствия, а реально… что ж, трудно поверить и принять, но не всем было интересно слушать про малютку Элисию. Он не видел её уже полгода...

От очередного витка тоски по семье Хьюза спас вернувшийся сосед по комнате.

Майлз строевым шагом приблизился к кровати и рухнул на неё, продолжительно выдыхая. Смены доверенного лица самого генерал-лейтенанта были дольше, чем у других: вот и сейчас она задержала его на пару часов.

— Алхимики — идиоты, — наконец простонал ишварит.

Хьюз покивал, припоминая некоторых, но вдруг насторожился:

— В крепости нет алхимиков, так ведь?..  
— Прибыли сегодня: государственный и гражданский, — Майлз поднялся. — Не тревожься, у тебя проблем не будет.  
— Лучше мне всё равно им не показываться, даже гражданскому. Я во время расследования убийств Шрама стольких госалхимиков повидал, кто-то мог меня в лицо запомнить. Не хочу подставлять генерал-лейтенанта.

Ишварит одобрительно кивнул:

— Понимаю. Но вопрос уже решён: у этих двоих есть тайна похуже нашей, им пришлось раскрыть карты. Навредят крепости — отправятся под трибунал.  
— Вот как? — Хьюз заинтересовался, припоминая все те дела с участием госалхимиков, над которыми он работал предыдущие годы. — Я, если что, и запрос отделу расследований составлю: есть пара формальностей, за которые мы цеплялись, когда не хотели разбираться с чьими-то доносами, если дело не особо важное...  
— Не думал, что ты такой кровожадный, — бледная улыбка мелькнула на губах Майлза, за полгода ставшего Маэсу близким товарищем. Здешний холод и общая тайна сближали, Хьюз даже пообещал познакомить ишварита с семьёй, когда всё уляжется. — Но не торопись: генерал-лейтенант Армстронг не горит желанием вредить ребёнку…

Таких совпадений не бывает!

— Ребёнку?! — Хьюз подскочил, сжимая опостылевший блокнот с записями своих ночных кошмаров. — Сюда прибыл Стальной алхимик?!

Получив утвердительный ответ, он молниеносно собрался — и вот уже хлопнула увесистая дверь.

Майлзу оставалось лишь удивиться этой прыти. Может, товарищ так истосковался по детям, что даже буйный подросток-военный и говорящие доспехи подойдут для удовлетворения его отцовского инстинкта?

***

— ...так ты приехал на Север с протезами, которые тебя здесь чуть насмерть не заморозили?  
— Я посмотрю, как вы пройдете хоть пару метров без ноги, подполковник Хьюз, — цедя каждое слово, предложил нахохлившийся Эдвард.  
— Пару метров можно и пропрыгать, — раздалось из доспехов, по которым мальчишка тут же злобно стукнул — и зашипел, тряся живой, не стальной рукой.

В архиве Бриггса они собрались для обсуждения вещей, не предназначенных для лишних ушей, но у Хьюза действительно включился отцовский инстинкт и, вдоволь нарадовавшись встрече со своими юными друзьями, он припомнил жалобы врача крепости на “самоуверенных малолетних идиотов, не соблюдающих технику безопасности”. В конце концов, если у мальчиков нет отца, кому-то стоит дать им пару зимних советов, защищающих от простуды или, например, мучительного некроза тканей в сильный мороз!

— Ты мог бы обговорить путешествие с Уинри! Такая хорошая, талантливая девочка нашла бы способ тебе помочь…

Элрик ушёл от разговора просто: начал мерно биться головой о стол под тихие вздохи младшего брата. Что ж, если все подростки ведут себя подобным образом, стоит прикупить дополнительную педагогическую литературу к пубертату Элисии.

В конце концов, с советами было покончено, и Элрики засели за блокнот Маэса. Эдвард зарисовал кривоватые круги и, нахмурившись, пытался разгадать их смысл, беззвучно шевеля губами. Альфонс узнал женщину, зарисованную генерал-лейтенантом, и с неожиданным удовольствием сообщил, что полковник долго сжигал её, пока не истощил философский камень. Ну, подполковник Хьюз, ту штуку, что им жизнь даёт.

— Значит, она напала на подчинённых Роя. Покалечила Хавока, пыталась убить Ризу. Что ж, сама подписала себе смертный приговор: он и меньшего не прощает, — Хьюз не мог не порадоваться тому, что одна из его неудавшихся убийц мертва.  
— У гомункулов большой запас… энергии, — хрипло проговорил Эдвард, опуская глаза. — Мне довелось использовать одного из них, чтобы пройти через врата… Мерзость. Сколько людей погибло, чтобы я однажды смог выбраться из вонючего желудка!

Хьюз склонил голову и сжал плечо алхимика, выражая молчаливую поддержку. Слова здесь были излишни и легче бы не сделали. Кому как не бывшему солдату Ишвара легче понять это пакостное чувство грязных от крови рук? Утром слушаешь пропаганду, днём убиваешь, вечером малодушно жалеешь, что не убили тебя. Сколько же народу тогда полегло: бойцы, старики, женщины с детьми… Бессмысленная резня.

Резня.

Голову точно вспороли гигантским консервным ножом. Офицер не удержался на стуле, завалился на бок, каждым движением причиняя боль пульсирующей голове. Чёрт. Кажется, он закричал. Или это испуганные братья звали на помощь?..

— Всё в порядке, — заплетающимися губами бормотал Хьюз, пытаясь утихомирить круговорот образов из своих снов, наконец ставших на места. — Мне нужна карта Аместриса. 

В глазах всё расплывалось, под руками хрустели крупицы пыли и песка… давно здесь не мыли пол. Как и в той телефонной будке, где он чуть не погиб.

— Подполковник Хьюз! — взрослый голос вывел его из оцепенения… Ватто Фарман, бывший подчинённый Роя? — Вам нужен врач.  
— Н-нет. Карту.  
— Вот, — Ал протянул грубо сорванный с ближайшей стены кусок размеченной бумаги.

Отлично. На полу даже удобнее.

Дрожащими пальцами достав из нагрудного кармана ручку, Хьюз обвёл название Ишвара. С Ишвара всё началось для него — но только ли для него? Аместрис — милитаристическое государство: военная диктатура, прикидывающаяся демократией, в состоянии вечных войн с самого своего создания. Уж кому, как не служащему аппарата военного Трибунала понимать это?

Так.

— Ещё было здесь… мы судили офицеров, показательная порка: приказ отдал генерал, а досталось капитанам. И тут… кажется, недавний случай, только-только привлёк внимание отдела расследований...  
— Да это же Лиор! — воскликнул Эдвард. — Почему?! Я же...  
— Позже, майор Элрик, — оборвал его Фарман и повернулся к потихоньку приходящему в себя Маэсу. Головная боль отошла на второй план, а в сознании уже давно не было такого удовлетворения — ищейка напала на след. — Какая ещё информация вам нужна, подполковник Хьюз?  
— В архиве я искал крупные кровопролития, в которых была замешана армия, — проговорил Хьюз, потирая некогда раненное плечо. — Это было важно. Очень важно. Меня попытались убить именно тогда…

Глупо было бы умереть сейчас, да?

— Если полковник в одиночку гомункула поджарил, то мы с Алом вдвоём одного точно размажем, если он к вам сейчас сунется, — излишне бодро заявил Эдвард, поддерживающе кивая Фарману. Тот приосанился, скрывая волнение:  
— Если в хронологическом порядке, то…

“Июль 1558, захват Ривьеры”  
“1661, гражданская война в Камероне”  
“1779, бунт Соупмана”

Хьюз торопливо отмечал на карте места военных столкновений, чувствуя, как оглушительно отдаётся в висках стук собственного сердца. Он был почти спокоен: как выяснялись детали порою чудовищных преступлений, так и сейчас ему открывалось всё больше и больше информации, из которой он уже однажды вывел закономерность, пусть и, возможно, не понял до конца.

— Мне постоянно снились круги, — пробормотал Хьюз, остановившись над одной из отмеченных точек. — Но сейчас я понимаю, что пытался зарисовать те, что видел раньше, кроме самого главного. Ты мне его показывал, Эдвард, после своей вылазки в пятую исследовательскую лабораторию.

Алхимик побледнел и, отобрав у Хьюза ручку, твёрдым росчерком соединил отмеченные точки. Одну он прорисовал сам — прямо на том месте, где находилась крепость Бриггса. Получившееся изображение пробудило неясную тревогу, как в те моменты, когда старшие офицеры в Ишваре собирали младших чтобы озвучить новую стратегию зачистки. 

— Огромный, мать его, преобразовательный круг для создания гребанного философского камня, — наконец разорвал воцарившуюся тишину Эдвард, и ручка выскользнула из его ослабевших пальцев. Его брат замер рядом, будто в огромных доспехах никогда и не было жизни.   
— Каждая точка — место военного конфликта.  
— При участии армии, которая каждый раз создавала условия для применения силы.

“Дерьмо,” — подумал Хьюз, но вмиг сбросивший оцепенение старший Элрик был более яростен в формулировках и выругался так грязно, что получил вескую затрещину от младшего брата. То, что рука огромного доспеха почти впечатала голову Эда в ножку стола, было бы даже забавно, не будь здесь этой карты.

Внутренний голосок нашёптывал, что однажды Хьюза почти убили за эту информацию. Кто знает, следит ли за ним кто-то в Бриггсе? Если в заговоре замешана верхушка армии, шпионы могут оказаться даже здесь. Тайну могут снова попытаться похоронить вместе с носителем.

— Надо срочно дать знать генерал-лейтенанту, — почти одновременно решили Хьюз и Фарман.  
— Нет! — возмутился Эдвард.  
— Ей можно доверять, — отрезал Хьюз. — А, если гомункулы узнают о нашей осведомлённости...  
— Нам нужно поддержка, — веско добавил Фарман.   
— Дело не в этом, — голос алхимика стал тише. — В столице произошло кое-что, о чём я вам не сказал. Если вы подумаете, почему младшего лейтенанта Фармана отправили сюда, а старшего лейтенанта Хоукай перевели в личное подчинение фюрера, то вы поймёте.

Хьюз догадывался, что добрых вестей это понимание не принесёт. Но чувствовал: от генерал-лейтенанта они ничего не утаят.

***

Если после своей почти свершившийся смерти Хьюз стал только подозревать, то сейчас был на сто процентов уверен: жизнь превратилась в чёртов цирк уродов. Не только его: жизни всех, кто был хоть чуть-чуть близок к армии и её псам. Гнилой Аместрийский государственный аппарат ранил своим заговором даже тех, кто не носил форму и не давал присягу.

Конечно, некоторым псам нравилось выполнять грязную работу. Хьюз ещё с Ишвара побаивался Кимбли, этого завораживающе харизматичного, но воистину сумасшедшего алхимика, заслуженно оказавшегося в одиночной камере. То, что пятнадцатилетний Эдвард Элрик с неизвестно как работающими на морозе протезами пропал в драке с ним, оставляло мало надежды. Приходилось гнать упаднические мысли, и хорошо, что никто здесь больше с Багровым не служил.

Уинри и Альфонс тяжело приняли известие о пропаже Эдварда. Хьюз сам вызвался передать им эту новость сразу после того, как стало известно об отбытии генерал-лейтенанта в столицу. Бриггс перестал быть безопасным местом для того, кто прятался от верхушки армии, и Маэс принял решение оставить север: теперь, когда найденная им информация перестала быть тайной, у гомункулов появятся куда более важные проблемы, чем поиск и уничтожение какого-то простачка из отдела расследований. 

Но после всего того, что они узнали, бездействие приравнивалось к преступлению, а бегство от проблемы стало глупостью и трусостью. Убежать здесь можно разве что из страны, но где гарантии, что получившие такую силу гомункулы не обратят взор на соседние государства? 

Генерал-лейтенант чётко обозначила свою позицию: Бриггс защитит страну даже если для этого Скале придётся сотрудничать с раздражающим её Огненным алхимиком. А, раз уж такое дело, грех прятаться в тени.

Забирая свои немногочисленные вещи из комнаты, а вместе с ними и все документы о своём присутствии в крепости, Хьюз тихо заметил:

— Майлз, в Ишваре я командовал взводом. Многие из моих ребят выжили.

Следящий за сборами Майлз развернулся к нему, выражая интерес. Он как никто другой понимал, как важен в их деле реальный военный опыт.

— Меня считали хорошим командиром, — продолжил Хьюз, отгоняя нерешительность. — Кроме того, я семь лет работал в Централе, многих там знаю и могу быть полезным.

Ишварит, который в отсутствие генерал-лейтенанта был главным в Бриггсе, пусть в центре об этом и не догадывались, задумался, прикидывая “за” и “против”, а потом вдруг иронично усмехнулся:

— Снова рискнёшь жизнью ради этого “цирка уродов”?  
— В этой стране растёт моя дочь, — серьёзно ответил ему Хьюз. — Мой долг сделать Аместрис безопасным для будущего Элисии.

Майлз принял аргумент. А после аместриец и ишварит крепко обнялись на прощание, точно знали друг друга много лет.

***

Часть пути на восток пришлось проделать в необычной обстановке.

Если быть точным, в грузовом вагоне, загримированным под полунищего грузчика, охраняющего бидон с водой. Бидон почти не жаловался, но от скуки нуждался в общении, в чём Хьюз с удовольствием помогал.

Стойкость Уинри вызывала у беглого военного восхищение: весь долгий путь она держалась лучше многих взрослых, не глупила, понимала необходимость конспирации, а в день непредвиденной поломки поезда почти десять часов безвылазно провела в своём укрытии без единой жалобы. Хьюз смотрел на девочку глазами отца и помимо воли видел в ней повзрослевшую Элисию. И оттого ощущал потребность защитить её хоть от самого фюрера, заявись тот в их вагон.

— Спасибо за то, что приютили мою семью, — сказал Маэс во время одного из одного из двухчасовых отрезков пути, когда Уинри наконец смогла позволить себе выбраться из бидона.  
— Это было нам только в радость, — призналась она, прижимая колени к груди. — Мы с бабушкой любим, когда в доме есть люди.

Хьюз промолчал, и Уинри продолжила, погружаясь в воспоминания:

— Бабушка всегда к себе людей притягивала, в доме было много друзей, одна её подруга даже жила у нас на чердаке, когда папа был ребёнком… Потом бабушкины друзья постарели, перестали приезжать, она жаловалась на это страшно! Но скоро папа женился, родилась я, да и Ал с Эдом жили у нас после смерти мисс Элрик. Ну а потом…

Она замялась, собираясь с мыслями. Хьюз молча развернул тайно купленную на стоянке булочку с ягодами и передал Уинри. Та благодарно кивнула и, часто-часто заморгав, продолжила:

— Я обижалась, когда Эд и Ал стали заниматься алхимией втайне от меня. Они школу прогуливали постоянно, запирались у себя дома, но бабушка решила не вмешиваться. Мы даже представить не могли, чем это закончится. А я… я могла бы им помешать?

Помешать? Маэс вспомнил, как братья Элрики полезли в пятую исследовательскую лабораторию, наплевав на все просьбы и запреты, как отчаянно горели их глаза при одном упоминании философского камня — возможности вернуться к полноценной жизни. Кто знает, кем они были до случившегося… Но ясно одно: упорство было с ними всегда и, имея хотя бы тень надежды на воскрешение матери, они бы не отступились под влиянием уговоров или запретов.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Хьюз. — В случившемся точно нет твоей вины.  
— Есть и плюс, — невесело улыбнулась Уинри. — Автобронёй я стала интересоваться серьёзно когда помогала бабушке с Эдом. Тяжелый случай, и другого мастера не позовёшь, не объяснишь, откуда такие травмы. Да и автоброню редко устанавливают в таком возрасте, пришлось планировать чуть ли не с нуля… Получилось вроде хорошо.  
— Получилось отлично! — горячо заверил её Маэс, пусть и ничего в автоброне не смыслил. — Знаешь, иметь в друзьях алхимиков — та ещё боль, я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Когда Рой только начинал алхимичить, делал уродские фигурки с нашими учителями в академии. Ты догадаешься, кому он подложил их перед проверкой общежития…  
— Вам — своему лучшему другу?  
— Не-ет, лучшими друзьями мы стали после того как я его побил… Ну или он меня, спорим уже десять лет…

Уинри заливисто расхохоталась, и остаток пути до Ризенбурга они провели, обмениваясь забавными историями из прошлого. Впервые за полгода Хьюз искренне смеялся, произошедшее в Центральном штабе и Бриггсе стало его потихоньку отпускать.

Ничего, выиграют они. Выкорчуют эту гомункульскую заразу с корнем, чтобы Элисия могла расти, а Уинри — взрослеть, в нормальной стране.

Вскоре поезд стал снижать скорость, приближаясь к Ризенбургу, и Уинри пришлось снова забираться в бидон. Но крышку она закрывать не спешила, забавно придерживая одной рукой, точно исполинскую стальную шляпу над своими растрёппанными волосами.

— Спасибо за всё, мистер Хьюз, — тихо сказала она, очаровательно улыбаясь, чем-то неуловимо напоминая Элисию. — За то, что проводили, поддержали…  
— Я был рад провести с тобой время, Уинри, — Маэс улыбнулся и, задумавшись, потрепал девочку по голове. — Когда всё закончится, приезжай к нам погостить.  
— Лучше вы к нам! Свежий воздух, для Элисии полезно, да и вам развеяться…

Они говорили так, словно над страной не навис дамоклов меч заговора, никого не брали в заложники, не пытались зарезать в архиве центрального штаба, не разлучали с семьёй… Словно ничего не произошло, или, наоборот, уже давно наладилось. Это было прекрасно. Так, как должно быть.

— Я давно хотела сказать, — станция уже приближалась, и Уинри на что-то решилась. — Возможно, это глупо, но те дни с вашей семьёй много для меня значили. Я… я давно себя так легко не чувствовала. У вас чудесная семья. Пожалуйста, мистер Хьюз, берегите себя. Вас ждёт дочь.

И крышка резко захлопнулась. 

Хьюз беззвучно вздохнул. Перед внутренним взором мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как семь лет назад он руководил поставками медикаментов в госпиталь и мельком видел местных врачей. На той чёртовой войне Рокбеллы были лучиком света, а слухи об их самоотверженности — глотком свежего воздуха среди рек крови и ежедневных убийств. Эту пару заслуженно считали героями, но даже ореол славы не спас их от гибели, когда до окончания военных действий оставались считанные недели.

Героическая смерть достойна уважения, но сейчас Хьюз как никогда раньше понимал: близким нужен он сам, живой и здоровый, а не уважение солдат, почести и посмертное повышение. Заговор необходимо остановить, но не кладя на алтарь спасения страны свою собственную жизнь. Пусть у Элисии в этом возрасте ещё будет живой отец.

— Обязательно выживу, Уинри, — тихо сказал он, поднимая воротник повыше. Поезд с громким вздохом остановился на станции, и к вагону торопились грузчики, что доставят Уинри домой. — Мы рады тебе в любое время. Пожалуйста, не забывай об этом.

Выбравшись из вагона на землю, Хьюз скинул лохмотья под платформу и стал почти собой. Разве что очки, подаренные Майлзом, были затемнёнными и не только придавали зрению чёткость, но и закрывали часть лица от посторонних глаз.

Обратно по тому же пути он поехал уже полноправным пассажиром с нормальным билетом.

На языке вертелось название станции, на которой через семь часов его встретит любимая Грейсия.

***

Следующий месяц был лучшим в жизни Хьюза.

Он начался с громкой встречи на вокзале. Маэс с Грейсией и Элисией так радостно кричали, что на них стали коситься люди. Да и плевать. Важно лишь то, что Грейсия плачет не от страха, а от счастья, как в тот день, когда встречала его из Ишвара, а Элисия заливисто смеётся и по пути с вокзала не слезает с отцовских рук. Она заметно подросла, загорела, стала чётче выговаривать слова, выучила новых животных и счет до ста, вот бы сейчас Рою и Майлзу об этом рассказать...

Полгода в Бриггсе вмиг потускнели, а заговор оказался выцветшей фотокарточкой. Жизнь вдали от семьи стала пугающе бессмысленной, и сейчас, когда жена и дочь заполнили эту пустоту, Хьюз не мог сдержать слёз. Его семья. Его девочки. Смысл его ничего не стоящей для страны жизни.

Рой сдержал слово и обеспечил семье безопасность. После вестей о взятии Уинри в заложники Грейсию и Элисию перевезли в другое надёжное место на востоке. 

— Никаких проблем! — отставной Хавок яростно отнекивался от любой благодарности. — Дом большой, да и в магазине всегда работа найдётся… Особенно мелкая помогала. Да, Лис?

Элисия радостно заверила, что она уже большая и давно помогает Жану в магазине. Это было правдой: малышка могла достать товар с самых нижних полок, куда человек в инвалидной коляске не мог добраться, ну не чудо ли? Она росла не по дням, а по часам, помощница, не зря все от неё в восторге! Скоро придётся женихов отваживать…

— Для женихов пока рано, — перебила его жена, целуя в щёку. И добавила так, чтобы слышал только он: — Люблю тебя.  
— Люблю тебя, — повторил Маэс, обнимая Грейсию так крепко, как мог. 

На этот раз расплакались они вместе.

***

Когда Маэс рассказал Грейсии о нависшей угрозе, она чудом сохранила самообладание, но согласилась: беда настигнет их даже если спешно сбежать из страны. Жена поддержала Хьюза, а он клятвенно пообещал ей вернуться живым и здоровым.

В их запутанном плане по спасению страны Маэс работал в тесной связи с Хавоком и Брэдой. И если младший лейтенант действовал по прямому указанию Роя, то об участии отставного Хавока полковник не знал.

— Меньше знает — меньше орёт, — мудро изрёк Жан, осмаривая напичканный боеприпасами грузовик. Двигался он ловко, успевая одновременно управлять коляской, жестикулировать и курить. — Я-то его знаю: услышит о том, что я в строю, и завалит работой по самую макушку!

Хьюз слишком хорошо знал Роя, чтобы позволить себе в это не поверить. Друг, судя по словам подчиненных, тяжело перенёс травму Хавока, и мог заартачиться, не дать снова рисковать жизнью. Рановато ему, конечно, в фюреры. Но заговор ждать ещё лет пять-десять не станет. 

— Не боишься возвращаться?  
— Конечно боюсь, — невесело хмыкнул Хьюз. — Меня там запросто могут убить. Я для них не ценен, даже не алхимик… но от пули в лоб никто не застрахован.  
— Тогда почему едешь?

“Что бы у моей дочери было будущее в нормальной стране,” — подумал Маэс, но вслух сказал другое:

— Ты бы тоже поехал.  
— И то верно, — Хавок погасил сигарету о борт грузовика. — Чёрт, сижу в стороне, когда там самое интересное происходит… Девчонки любят героев, бесстрашно лезущих на баррикады, а не калек, которые к баррикаде разве что подкатятся!

Хьюз не успел ответить: дверь, ведущая из подсобки магазина, распахнулась, и к ним вышла ещё одна военная, участвующая в операции, Ребекка Каталина из снайперского отряда в личном подчинении генерала Груммана. Казалось уже, что в готовящийся переворот вовлечены все военные Восточного штаба!

— Помогая Мустангу, ты уже подкатился к баррикаде, — заявила она, приближаясь к машине. Любой холостой мужчина бы обратил внимание на её фигуру и походку, но Хьюз был слишком женат, так что предпочёл изучать плоды своих трудов — маскировку грузовика. — Если в центре узнают о твоём участии, то застрелят как настоящего героя.  
— Меня уже покалечили как настоящего героя, — похвастался Хавок. — Мы с Хьюзом тут раненые в борьбе за мир и справедливость. Правда же сексуально?...   
— Я женат! — торопливо напомнил Маэс.  
— Жаль, — хмыкнула Каталина, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. — А ты, курильщик?

В глазах Жана загорелся огонь. 

— Холост и готов подкатиться к ногам красивой девушки даже не смотря на то, чем закончились мои прошлые отношения, — покручивая коляску на месте, игриво произнёс он. — Невежливо, конечно, но я же имею моральное право говорить о бывшей, если она уже мертва?  
— А ты забавный, — мурлыкнула Ребекка, протягивая руку, которую Хавок тут же находчиво поцеловал, обольстительно подмигивая. — Можешь подкатить ко мне, когда всё закончится.  
— Всеми колёсами за, — объявил Хавок и достал записную книжку, собираясь записать номер её телефона.  
— Время! — оборвал неуставной флирт Хьюз, сверяясь с часами. 

По плану они должны быть в центральном округе уже к утру, где у них будет ещё весь день и вся ночь чтобы доснабдить боеприпасами союзников — ишваритов, которые по неясной причине помогали им. А потом Ребекка ринется в самую гущу событий, пока Хьюз будет продолжать наблюдать за ситуацией с периферии, помогать координировать действия бойцов, и, если потребуется, пригнать в центр второй грузовик. Дел по горло, шансы погибнуть зашкаливают.

Не тратя лишнее время на долгие прощания, Хьюз сел за руль напичканного восточными боеприпасами грузовика. Жену и дочь он поцеловал перед сном и пообещал вернуться в целости.

А обещания надо выполнять.

***

В какой-то момент заварушки Хьюз попал в штаб, добрался до здания трибунала и лично связал его председателя, верещащего что-то про необходимость попасть в центр круга. 

Несколько старших офицеров оказали сопротивление и были заперты в допросной вместе с ящиком бинтов и обезболивающего: раны не критические, разберутся. Больше возражений не последовало, и служащие трибунала во главе с Маэсом занялись эвакуацией людей из-под руин штаба, пока небо над ними грохотало взрывами. Офисным крысам нечего было делать на поле боя, но помочь они могли.

Никто из них не знал, что происходило на передовой. Рация захлёбывалась командами, периодически прерываемыми паническими воплями: у кого-то сдавали нервы, и осуждать их было сложно. Где-то рядом вершилась история, но Хьюз не горел желанием в ней участвовать: он не алхимик, не выдающийся боец, а ещё его ждут дома. Лишь бы товарищи пережили эту адскую битву.

И в конце концов они победили. 

Маэс знал цену войне, поэтому радоваться, пока из-под завалов не вызволены десятки людей, а о судьбе близких ему людей ничего не известно, не мог. Тем, кто был в эпицентре сражения, помогали в другом госпитале, но через пару часов перетаскивания раненых удача повернулась нужной стороной: Хьюз встретил Ризу Хоукай, сидящую на больничной кушетке.

— Твою мать, жива! — он не удержался и приобнял её, стараясь не навредить. Она лишь поморщилась, но ничего не сказала, смотря на старого боевого товарища с какой-то бесцветной усталостью.   
— Рой? — Маэс похолодел.  
— Он жив, — Риза говорила с заметным усилием. — Они с Армстронгом проводили меня сюда. Сами пошли в центральную ставку. Командовать. Здесь много работы. 

Что-то в её тихом голосе Хьюзу сильно не понравилось. Логика указывала, что человек с таким количеством крови на одежде, с перевязанной шеей и не отпускаемый медиками из госпиталя, имеет право быть подавленным и уставшим. Предчувствие же указывало на что-то нехорошее.

Кабинет фюрера находился в разрушенном сейчас крыле, но на расположение временной ставки ему указал выходящий из здания Алекс Армстронг. Здоровяк успел сказать лишь то, что Рой принял командование, а потом их обоих разделил поток спешащих куда-то солдат Бриггса.

Слова Алекса столкнули с души Маэса тяжелый камень, так что в кабинет главнокомандующего он завалился, не скрывая облегчения и непонятно откуда взявшегося веселого задора:

— Дружище, ты теперь фюрер! — заорал он так, что с переносицы почти слетели очки. Поправив их, Хьюз почувствовал, как тревога возвращается.

Излишне довольный Грумман занимал кресло у заваленного аппаратурой стола. А напротив него в кресле сидел, тяжело опираясь руками о колени, потрёпанный сгорбившийся военный, в котором Хьюз не сразу признал Роя. Даже в Ишваре друг выглядел лучше: после боёв его форма не была так сильно потрёпана и пропитана кровью, и, что самое главное, никогда бы амбициозный алхимик не позволил себе горбиться, словно одна битва прибавила ему полвека!

— Что это значит? — проигнорировав веселое неуставное приветствие генерала, да и устав сам по себе, спросил Хьюз, подходя ближе. — Мне сообщили, что Мустанг принял командование…  
— А потом передал его мне, — Грумман самодовольно улыбнулся, и странно, что не получил огнём в старческую задницу за один свой вид. — Спасибо за услугу...  
— Никакого спасибо! — пережитое сражение давало о себе знать, и Хьюз начинал потихоньку звереть, что было ему почти не свойственно. — Без Роя мы бы не победили! Он, он — не вы! — всё это организовал…  
— Хьюз…  
— ...собрал союзников, рисковал жизнью…  
— Хьюз!

Маэса несло, и он понимал, что стоит остановиться, но не мог. Если Роя и ударило по голове так, что мозги отшибло, то кому как не лучшему другу его прикрывать?

— И, я вас уверяю, добрая часть армии в этих стенах будет….  
— ХЬЮЗ!

Сначала Маэсу показалось, что по столу ударил уставший от криков Грумман, но это сделал Мустанг. Это далось ему нелегко: рука дрожала, на наложенном наспех бинте проступила кровь. 

Друг встал, тяжело опираясь о стол. Выпрямился. Расправил плечи. Немало травм повидав на войне и по службе, Хьюз вдруг заметил: большая часть крови на кителе Роя вряд ли была его. Но в чём тогда дело?

— Хьюз, я ценю твою заботу, спасибо, правда, — уголок его губ дернулся в улыбке, но голос оставался почти бесцветным и очень, очень уставшим. — Генерал Грумман ничего не отбирал у меня. Я сам пригласил его сюда и просил принять на себя командование. Так… так правильнее.  
— Я тебя не узнаю, — Маэс чувствовал, что что-то ускользает от него… да хотя бы то, что разговаривают с ним, а взгляд направлен куда-то глубоко за плинтус. Точно он пустое место! — Полковник Рой Мустанг, мой лучший друг, брат почти, хотел изменить эту страну и не желал размениваться на мелочи, не считаясь ни с опытом, ни с возрастом! Собрал лучшую команду, и мы победили...  
— Вы молодцы. Вас подвёл я.  
— Да что ты такого сделал, чтобы всё это перечеркнуть?!  
— Ослеп.

Бух. 

Хьюз замер. И наконец понял… что повёл себя как идиот и устроил всю эту сцену, ещё больше раня друга. Ему наконец удалось поймать взгляд Роя, и это были определённо не его глаза. У Огненного алхимика они были тёмными до черноты, их многие в стране боялись, а у теперешнего Роя глаза белесые и неживые. 

Дерьмо. Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо. Всё не может закончиться вот так!

— Это не приговор, — потряс головой Хьюз. — Что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Стране нужен фюрер сейчас, а не когда я что-то придумаю.

Вот и всё. Рациональная часть Хьюза понимала: он был прав. Думать надо в первую очередь о судьбе Аместриса, а не одного-единственного амбициозного полковника и горстки его подчинённых и друзей. 

— Зато в моём штабе сейчас спокойно, — ввернул в появившуюся паузу Грумман. Он больше не улыбался, но и не гневался — а стоило бы, после таких обвинений. — В Аместрисе будет полный бардак, но я рад, что хотя бы Восток в надёжных руках будущего генерала Мустанга. Неплохое повышение в двадцать восемь, а?

Рой криво улыбнулся. Хьюз знал: по его строго секретному графику кресло генерала было запланировано на тридцать пять лет.

— Кстати, позволь мне побыть стариком, пока дела не завлекли, Рой, — продолжал новый фюрер. — Найди мою внучку и женись на ней… — вместо привычного замешательства Мустанг болезненно вздрогнул, но потом всё же почти весело усмехнулся. — Если не к ней, то хотя бы ко врачам загляни.   
— Так точно.  
— И да, твои подчинённые получат такую защиту, какую бы получили от тебя. Слово даю.

После этих слов дышать стало чуть легче. Хьюз прекрасно понимал, в какие стороны можно вертеть ситуацию, и как новый фюрер может укрепить свои позиции, имея под боком столько вчерашних участников переворота. Что ж, данное им слово мало что значило с правовой точки зрения, но появилось чуть больше надежды на то, что Грейсия и Элисия увидят мужа и папу живым и не за решеткой.

Рой обернулся к Хьюзу и, кажется, жестом попросил проводить. Тот и рад бы уйти наконец из этого кабинета, авось Грумман и забудет эти крики…

— Подполковник Хьюз, верно?

Чёрт.

— Да, сэр. Прошу прощения за…  
— Не стоит, — старик махнул рукой. — Мне понравилась твоя речь, сынок. Доводилось мне присутствовать на заседании трибунала лет двадцать назад, и вот сейчас я как на месте обвиняемого оказался…

Отставка или позорная отставка? 

— ...и я подумал, что стоит вам вернуться на прежнее место работы. Члены военного трибунала нынче либо перемерли, либо сами подлежат суду, вот я и решил: мне нужен там порядочный человек. 

Хьюз недоумённо почесал щёку.

— Вы, Хьюз, сходите в лазарет, да ко мне возвращайтесь. Присягу фюрер приносит в присутствии главы трибунала, если мне не изменяет память.

Повышение? Такое повышение? Вау. В этом цирке уродов сюрпризам удивляться не приходилось, но этот хотя бы был приятным.

Едва вымолвив благодарность, Хьюз ретировался, прихватив Роя. 

Часть пути в лазарет они держали в молчании. Во многом потому что в коридорах штаба было людно, и каждый второй солдат приветствовал полковника Мустанга, а каждый третий предлагал выпить за победу.

Лишь на улице толпа рассеялась, и, прислонившись к стене, Рой наконец рассказал, что произошло. Коротко. “Основное”. Хьюз не был уверен, что хочет знать о “не основном”, если в “основном” его лучшего друга запихнули в непонятную дрянь, которая ослепила его, прислужники прошлого фюрера вспороли Ризе горло, братья Элрики наконец-то вернули себе тела, а неудавшийся убийца Хьюза был уничтожен!

— Дерьмо.  
— Не могу не согласиться.

Они сидели у полуразрушенной стены, наблюдая за тем, как вдалеке у перепаханной площади копошатся солдаты… точнее, наблюдал только Маэс. Он строго-настрого запретил себе жалеть друга, но не мог не отметить, что, замолчав, тот провалился в свои тяжелые мысли.

— Что будешь делать теперь?

Кресло коменданта Востока, это, конечно, отлично. Но едва ли Рою будет легко его удержать. Решит он по примеру Груммана взвалить всю работу на подчинённых и сидеть в кабинете, попивая чай, или полезет разбираться со всем сам?

— Я восстановлю Ишвар, — Рой на мелочи не разменивался. Хьюз не мог не одобрить этой инициативы и с искренним удовольствием повторил обещание, данное давным-давно, когда они оба были всего лишь капитаном и майором, чудом выжившими в бойне:  
— А я обеспечу тебе поддержку из столицы, генерал.  
— А как же судейская беспристрастность?  
— Грумман и так нарушит половину законов, назначив меня. А законы можно и переписать… Скажем, увеличить детские пособия, запретить людям плохо отзываться о моей дочери…  
— Хьюз!

А ещё, если Грумман сохранит новому председателю трибунала хоть четверть жалования предшественника, Грейсия отметит самый лучший день рождения, который Маэс способен вообразить.

***

Десять лет спустя

Лето выдалось умеренно тёплым: ни удушающей жары, ни проливных дождей, как в прошлом году. Одно удовольствие — если, конечно, гулять в это время на улице, а не сидеть в четырех стенах, пусть и в весьма удобном кресле.

Хьюз распахнул мантию и с наслаждением потянулся, выпрямляя затёкшую после нескольких часов писанины спину. Всё, хватит на сегодня работы. Ему ещё помогать Грейсии собирать вещи: семья проведёт эти выходные на природе, и вшестером, не считая пса Элисии, им впору бронировать весь вагон.

Став главой трибунала десять лет назад просто потому, что все его начальники погибли или были объявлены предателями, Хьюз оставался в этой должности и по сей день. Грумман был доволен его работой и в трибунал заглядывал главным образом для того, чтобы спрятаться от работы и послушать рассказы о том, что происходит за пределами штаба. Спустя столько лет непонимания Маэс наконец нашел человека, который будет слушать о его семье почти бесконечно, пока кабинет не начнут брать штурмом паникующие из-за потери фюрера подчинённые.

О детях всегда было, что рассказать: у них с Грейсией родилось ещё трое очаровательных детишек. Для новой семейной фотографии на столе пришлось заказывать рамку побольше, и сейчас заработавшемуся Хьюзу улыбалась его семья: Грейсия и сам Маэс с их младшенькими годовалыми девчушками на руках, Элисия, сменившая хвостики на короткую стрижку “как у тёти Ризы”, средний сынок, изо всех сил старавшийся казаться выше, чтобы тоже попасть в кадр…

Думать об их прекрасной семье можно было вечно, и Хьюз решительно встал из-за стола, выключая компьютер. Хватит, дома на своих солнышек насмотрится, да и Грейсии помочь надо: с их двойняшками шутки плохи, ведь пока соберёшь одну, вторая уже раскидает собранные вещи и начнет облизывать обои. Здоровые, активные дети — радость любого родителя!

Предаваясь размышлениям, Хьюз покинул здание трибунала и направился в сторону дома. Видя его широкую улыбку, стража внутренне ужаснулась перспективе слушать “неуставные разговоры о семье”, как ворчал Рой, но эта участь их обошла. Ничего они не понимают. Ну и ладно, может, им завидно, что у них нет такой прекрасной жены и чудеснейших деток…

Из всей армии Хьюза понимал только полковник Армстронг, заведовавший сейчас спасательным отрядом центрального штаба. Работа по устранению пожаров, утечек газа и прочих опасных ситуаций, в которые администрация Брэдли в своё время и не думала привлекать алхимиков, была Алексу по душе. А после смены он частенько захаживал к Хьюзам, каждый раз занося детишкам гостинцы и подарки.

Ещё семья Элриков-Рокбеллов, конечно. Выходные Хьюзы собирались провести именно у них. Элисия обожала Уинри и мечтала нацепить столько же серёжек, как у неё (от одной мысли о таком обращении с ушами Маэсу становилось жутко), а сын Хьюзов был всего на несколько лет старше сына Эдварда и Уинри. Во время совместных выходных мальчишки то и дело находили на свою голову приключения, которые Альфонс метко назвал каким-то Синским словом, обозначающим преемственность поколений. Эдвард же, обзаведясь своими детьми, стал лучше понимать Хьюза, и теперь они обменивались фотографиями и достижениями своих малышей при каждой встрече. 

Вдвоём они не оставляли надежд женить Роя, и недавно это удалось. На его свадьбе Маэс поднял такой длинный тост, что расстрогал Алекса и почти усыпил Эда, Уинри и их тогда ещё совсем маленькую дочь, а Рой в отместку заявил, что, если у него когда-нибудь родится сын, назовёт его в честь Хьюза, и этим расстрогал уже его самого...

У Элриков сейчас гостят Кёртисы, с которыми Хьюзы очень быстро нашли общий язык. Жутко милая пара огромного мясника и его наводящей ужас жены-мастера алхимии стала отличными названными дедушкой и бабушкой. Хьюз мало что знал о наставнице братьев Элриков, но своих названных внуков она обожала, пусть иногда это обожание и выражалось в уроках выживания в пустынях или обучении ловить рыбу голыми руками. Маэс частенько грешил межрегиональными звонками в Дублис, а его старшие дети часто проводили там каникулы.

Сам того не заметив, Хьюз выбрал более длинный путь — через главные ворота штаба. Где-то там подготавливает последние распоряжения перед объявлении об отставке фюрер Грумман. В понедельник он вызовет в столицу всех комендантов штабов, передаст полномочия генералу Мустангу и, так уж и быть, даст ему неделю на передачу дел восточного штаба преемнику. Маэс предвкушал, какое лицо будет у ничего не подозревающего Роя…

Что ж, с назначением нового фюрера Хьюз потеряет беззаботного собеседника, ведь Рой, в отличие от Груммана, не будет сидеть на месте, наслаждаясь затишьем. Страну ждут перемены, но Маэс в друга верил. Элисия хочет пойти служить в будущем, а, значит, у двух старых друзей есть ещё лет пять-семь на то, чтобы сделать армию достойным любимой старшей дочурки Хьюза места. Эх, быстро время летит! Ещё вчера Элисия отмечала свой третий день рождения, а сейчас ей уже почти четырнадцать…

Кивнув консьержу в подъезде, Маэс поднялся на широкой лестнице на второй этаж. Он мог гордиться тем, что смог обеспечить семье жизнь в комфортном доме с охраной и недалеко от школы, но останавливаться на достигнутом не собирался. Грейсия была бы рада съездить в Син, и Хьюз уже почти придумал, когда взять отпуск…

— Папа! Папа вернулся! — радостный вихрь почти сбил его с ног, и Маэс, не снимая верхней одежды, повалился на пол, обнимая своих детей. Рядом стояла Грейсия и смотрела на него с бесконечной любовью, от чего сердце, как и десять лет назад, наполнялось тёплым мягким светом.

Что ж, жизнь Маэса Хьюза, председателя военного трибунала, любящего мужа и счастливого отца со множеством друзей, была именно такой, как он хотел. 

Его золотые годы только начинались. Хьюз был полон далеко идущих планов и идей. Окружённый чудесной семьёй и верными друзьями, он иногда думал, что оказался в раю, ведь жизнь не может быть такой идеальной. Но каждый раз одергивал себя: это точно была его жизнь — та, которую он заслужил.

Ради этого стоило обмануть саму судьбу и выжить в телефонной будке.


End file.
